Man Down
by Aleanor Black
Summary: Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn.  For Kelly, she never knew how true it was until Randy broke her heart for the final time.  How does she deal with her vengeful feelings? For Claire O'Mack fanfiction contest


**Author's Note:** First and foremost, this is for Claire O' Mack fanfiction contest on . This is the second time I entered a fanfiction contest. This is also the first time I'm writing a wrestling het fanfiction. I wanted to mix horror, drama, and mystery in one story. I don't know if I succeed since this is the first for me to combine those three, but I hope I did a decent job. I hope you guys enjoy.

**Side Note:** the gin called "Bondon" is basically made up. There so much to chose from and so I stick to making up one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kelly, Orton, and James in this story. They belong to WWE and TNA respectably while the actors/wrestlers are paid for portraying them. I'm not making any profit from this story and never will. However, I do own a character name Queen!**

**Man Down**

The fog rolled in across the bay and Kelly knew that this was going to be a night they would never forget. She breathed in the cool air before she went inside her house. She looked at the clock. He was late as always but Kelly wasn't about to let it sour her mood.

Kelly went in the kitchen and opened the cabinets. She took out two small, crystal-like glasses and a bottle of gin. She smiled, setting the objects on the table. She put two ice cubs in each glass and filled it with gin. Kelly grabbed a tiny vial from the table and opened it.

She coughed a couple of times before pouring a little in Randy's glass. She quickly closed it and saw how the substance blended in the clear liquid. She chuckled. Randy was notorious for having a sugar tooth. She found that out by having dinner with him on one particular night. He ordered an extra serving of pie and chocolate cake. He ate each piece and still wanted more. She found it amusing, her Randy love for anything sugary.

Kelly placed two lemons in each glass before she heard a knock at the door. She sighed; she didn't get the chance to put up the gin. Then again, they would be too busy with each other to worry about it.

Kelly looked at herself through the living room mirror. She puffed out her blond hair, giving it more body than it original had. She straightened the purple silk robe which covered the rest of her outfit.

Everything was perfect.

Kelly took a deep breath before proceeding to the front door. She opened it and was greeted by the Viper's seductive smile. Although the fog was thicker than she thought, she still saw how his clothing fitted his body like second skin. He was sex on legs.

Randy leaned against the doorway.

"Are you going to let me in?"

His voice sounded like silk to her ears. The voice alone sends chills down her spine.

"Of course, baby," she answered, moving out of his way. She closed the door, admiring the view from behind. He pulled her into a warm embrace, giving him the perfect opportunity to smell the sweet perfume on her skin.

"You smell nice, baby. I hope it's for me." He kissed her.

Kelly pushed him away gently until she had enough room. Randy whimpered until she took off the robe to reveal her outfit. It took her days to find something he would like. The dark pink, lacy bra and pantie set made her skin glow. The robe slide down her body until it landed on the floor. She watched the emotions floored Randy's face, particularly his hunger eyes.

Randy licked his lips.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." He moved to embrace her again until Kelly held up her hand. Randy recoiled.

"Let's have a drink first, and then we can do other things. Okay?" she said, her finger circling around his chest.

"Anything you say, Kel." He was about to kiss her but she moved out of his reach. She winked at him before entering the kitchen.

Kelly picked up the two glasses and stared at the vial. She smiled, thinking it would change their situation for the better. She walked back in the living room and gave him his glass.

Randy held the glass to his noise. He inhaled.

"Bondon, my favorite brand. Not even my wife could figure that out," he joked.

Kelly's chest tightens.

"Toast to a wonderful night," Randy said.

Kelly nodded, her glass clicked against his. She took a sip of her gin but mostly watched Randy engulfed it in one take. He wiped the liquid from his lips before he grinned at her.

"You know how to make drinks, Kel. It was refreshing. So where…" Randy paused. He held his forehead, feeling strangely dizzy. He rested his hand on the sofa.

"Something wrong, Ran?" she asked, concerned at his behavioral.

Randy held up his hand.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just feel dizzy, that's all." He tried to move away from the couch but found himself holding his stomach. He groaned while his whole body began to tremble.

Randy could barely stand as Kelly watched from the kitchen's doorway. She didn't know if she should help him or continued to stare. She saw him walking towards her until he fell on the wooden floor. She quickly jumped out of his way, bumping into the table. She grasped.

Randy's skin started to melt from his bones. He raised his hand and saw how the skin hung loosely. He screamed, the foam mixed with blood ran from his mouth down his throat and chest. Blood from every known part of his body ran out of him, along with more skin and muscle. Randy ran his hand down the side of his face and a chunk of skin came off. The only thing left was his stained bones. Each melt substance slide from his bones like overcooked chicken. His clothes slide off of his now decaying body, wetted from the running mush. The once tanned, hard body turned to liquid mush in front of Kelly's eyes.

The smell of rotten skin ran through Kelly's noise. Her stomach turned as she continued to watch him become bones. The skeleton even crumbled along with his skin, the only thing solid was his two eyeballs, lifeless and dull.

She screamed, moving away from his non-solid body. She sat on the table, knocking off the gin and vial. She didn't hear it crashed on the floor; she was too busy looking at the once lively body. Kelly brought her knees to her chest. Her mouth hang opened, eye wide with shock and fear. She couldn't even speak since her voice was sore from the screaming. She slightly trembled as her thoughts became rapid.

Kelly never meant for it to happen. She didn't want to see him turned to nothingness.

She covered her mouth. Tears ran down her face, staining her cheeks.

_What have I done?_

**||One Week Earlier||**

Kelly looked at the note then at the front door. Mickie told her the woman could help her. She remembered Mickie comforting her the night after she won the Diva's Belt. It was supposed to be a good night. Unfortunately Randy made the night a living hell. Mickie gave her the note and told her to see the woman late at night, around midnight. Now, Kelly didn't know if she should continue or turn back and go home.

The house was in an ordinary, suburban neighborhood. A two story, Victorian inspired house surrounded by rose brushes, the reddest she ever seen. The light blue paint made it stand out among the other houses. Even the arched roof was completely unusual in the neighborhood.

The house didn't scare her. It was the idea that an old woman owning an illegal business lived in an almost boring neighborhood.

Life was full of surprises.

But Kelly trusted Mickie. She will never lead her astray and always stayed by her side. If she said the woman can help her, Kelly believed her.

Kelly took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited a couple of seconds until she heard the woman's voice.

"Who is it?"

"Kelly. A friend sent me here to seek your help. She said you specialized in solving problems."

The woman chuckled.

"It depends on the problem, but I let you in."

As soon as she spoke those words, the door opened. Kelly stepped back. There was no one to greet her, except for the half lighted hallway. She looked behind her, making sure no one followed her. Even lying to her roommate was a tricky task. It wasn't safe for a woman to travel alone at night, but she had no choice. One lie wouldn't hurt anyone.

Kelly entered the house and walked pass numerous pictures of the woman's family which decorated the walls. Some pictures dated back to the late nineteenth century while others were very recent. There was other decoration hanging on the wall but Kelly main focus was in the dining room. The lights were turned on, allowing her to see the large room. The long oak table stood in the middle while the dark green walls made it appeared lighter than it really was.

Kelly eyes landed on the old jar sitting in the middle of the table. Tanned with some cracks on the side due to age, was round with a black top. Kelly didn't take her eyes off it, not realizing the woman sitting at the end of it.

"You must be Kelly," she said.

Kelly eyes landed on the woman who surprised her. She expected an older woman with wrinkles all over her face and gray, stingy hair. Instead she met a younger woman who braids reached the end of her back and almonds eyes which held wisdoms beyond her years. The woman pulled a black cigar from her golden cigarette case and lit it with a snap of her fingers.

It startled her. She subconsciously recoiled to the doorway. The woman laughed.

"What? You think witches don't exist."

"I thought…they were made up." She controlled her breathing.

The woman looked at her black cigar while the smoke escaped her lips.

"We exist. We rather stay in hiding then let plenty of mortals know about us. And to answer your question, I'm old enough to be your great-great…let's just say I'm older than you," then she looked at Kelly, "Now, tell me, what is your problems?"

Kelly looked at her hands.

"My boyfriend hurt me, again."

"Why?"

Kelly looked at the grandfather clock. She saw her reflection and felt appalled by it.

"Well…Ms…"

"Queen, just call me Queen," she said.

"Well, Queen, he…he…"she stuttered. She didn't know if she could explain it to Queen. It still painful to talk about it despite it happened several months ago. It wasn't everyday a person asked the help of a witch to solve her problems.

She heard the thumping of the woman's fingertips.

"I'm a very busy woman. If you know what's your problem then I suggest…"

"He left me for his wife," Kelly answered, staring at her. "He dumped me because he didn't need me anymore. He humiliated me again and I just let him." She tried not to cry but remembering Randy ending their relationship in front of all the Divas in the locker room was too much to handle. She even remembered the snicker on Melina's face, taunting her.

Kelly knew Randy was married but it didn't stop her from pursing him. He was the type of man who could help her farther her career. He had the connections and she wanted it to become the best Diva on Raw rooster. She knew what he liked and despite her better judgment, she was able to seduce the Viper.

Randy wasn't an angel. He always looking for a new woman in his bed and Kelly was willing to be that woman. He promised Kelly a promotion as long as she followed his commands. Kelly obeyed him and in a matter of days, she was in all the major pay-per-view matches. She became the most popular Diva and Randy's favorite lover. She never thought she would fall in love with him so quickly. He dumped the first time because of her undying love for him. The breakup lasted two months until he promised he will leave his wife for her. Kelly should have known it was a lie but Randy gave her the world and she wanted him. Unfortunately, it ended when she least expected.

The woman frowned.

"You want revenge after your scornful lover went back to his wife. Is that right?"

Kelly nodded. It played through her mind every single day. Every time she saw the bastard, she wanted him to suffer. The smirk on his face every time he walked passed her made her sick. He promised she will get her push. He promised he will leave his wife. He made many more promises and he broke each one. Not only did he dump her but all the opportunities was taken away. For months she had to watch Melina wearing the Diva's belt while she had to wrestle weaker opponents. He couldn't do that to her, not again. The first time was unbearable. The second time was humiliation. It was never going to be a third time. Randy will pay for what he reduced to her.

"You deserved it."

Kelly narrowed her eyes at Queen. She rolled her hand into a fist while her eyes turned dark with anger.

"What?"

"You knew he was married, but you still pursed him," the woman's voice remained neutral but on the verge cockiness.

"He wasn't the poor, defenseless man you making him out to be. He slept with other women before he came to me. He made a lot of promises and…"

"It doesn't matter. You slept with someone else's man. You wanted your cake and eat too. Besides, you wanted your career to go farther, isn't that right?" she smirked.

Kelly froze.

"I'll take it as a yes."

Her eyebrow pressed firmly on her eyeballs. She gripped the table, furious at Queen for knowing too much about her private business.

"Look, I came here for your help not your advice on my morals. I know he was married but that's not the point."

"He took your pride and you want it back," Queen said coolly

"Yes. He took everything away from me in three words and I want him to suffer. I don't want him to get away with it," she cried.

Queen sighed.

"Sit down and I will tell you what you need."

At first, Kelly refused. If she wanted to hear a speech about her wrongdoings, she might as well call her mother. But looking at Queen's piercing eyes caused her body to move on its one accord. She sat near the woman's left side and watched the jar zoomed to her outreached hand. Kelly's mouth dropped which caused the woman to laugh.

"It lies in this jar. The same one you've been looking at the moment you entered the room. I hardly use it but I think it's about time." She opened it.

The smell of molded cheese and rotten decay of a corpse filled Kelly's noise. She covered her noise as she barely breathed. She wondered how the woman could stand the heinous smell.

Queen poured the white substance in a vial.

"Think of it as sugar. As long as you mix it in his drink, the smell will disappear."

"Will it work?" Kelly asked. Her eyes watered due to the strong odor.

"Oh Kelly, of course it will work," she said sweetly, almost innocently, "He will never know what hit him." She closed the jar and vial. She then gave it to Kelly.

Kelly uncovered her noise, the smell no longer present in the room. She held the vial in the air. It looked like sugar, Randy's favorite substance.

Kelly smiled. She craved revenge and it was in her small hands. Randy will never humiliated her again. She will finally be able to move with her life.

"Be careful, though, the substance works only in what the heart's desires. If you desire revenges, the substance will react to your heart. Keep that in mind."

Kelly hid the vial in her purse.

"Thank you." She pulled out some money but Queen stopped her.

"Don't worry about it. I usually get payments in other ways. I hope you have a safe night. You can help yourself out." In a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Kelly jumped from her chair and a little shout escaped her lips. In a matter of seconds, Kelly left the dining room and shut the front behind her. She breathed deeply, still rattled by the woman sudden disappearances. She leaned against the door and pulled out the vial. She wasn't anyone fool and Randy will soon learn. The substance in the vial will teach him a lesson he will never forget.

Kelly placed it back in her purse and left the house. As she walked, a hideous smile appeared on her face. The thrust for revenge filled her heart and spirit. The idea of seeing Randy begging for mercy filled her inside. She couldn't wait to see it work.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Randall."

She heard his wife voice from the background. Her heart shattered to pieces when she heard her voice. She didn't want to hurt her but he deserved it.

"Kelly? Why are you calling so late?" He asked sleepily.

"What are you doing this weekend?" She smiled wickedly.

**||The Present||**

Kelly stared at the mingled, pinkish liquid on her floor. The stench went through her noise, making her head spin. She walked slowly to her bedroom and closed the door. She leaned against it and slide to the carpeted floor. Her face was blank.

_What have I done_, she continued to think. She wanted Randy to suffer not die. She would never wish death on anyone, not even that bastard. She breathed deeply, feeling the room closing in on her. She pressed her knees to her chest, rocking slowly. The vision of Randy's death played through her mind and there were no way she could ignore it. She killed Randy Orton. How will the news handle it? Sweet, innocent Kelly Kelly had murdered a man by using magic. She will lose everything because of one poison.

"…_the substance works only in what the heart desires…"_

Kelly raised her head as the voice of the woman echoed through her mind. She hardly paid attention to her warning. She was too busy thinking about the wonders of the potion. How can a substance react to a person's heart? Kelly wished she listened to the old hag's warning.

Queen's laughter echoed through her ear which frightened her. She never intended to kill him. She never wanted him to leave the world in that fashion. It scared her; to have the power to harm another person. Her thought raced rapidly in her mind. She didn't mean for it to happen. Her heart was clear of anger, resentment, and every bad thing. All she felt was revenge, wanting to see his body destroyed…

She felt numb, frozen, all the emotions drained from her. It seemed like everything moved in slow motion, as if she was in a dream state. Everything around her became a blur while her body became part of the atmosphere. She felt empty. She just killed a man she hated and loved. It was avoidable but her pride got in the way. Now she had blood on her hands.

Kelly tilted her body until she laid on the floor. She continued to hold herself as her thoughts began to plague her. She was a murderer. She killed the man who turned her world upside down. How will she deal with it?

Kelly smoked a cigarette while sitting at the windowsill. She didn't know how long she sat there, but she knew it was days. Randy's watered corpse remained at the same spot, the smell dying down. Kelly became accustomed to the smell but she was relived it was going away. She was in her own hell, where all of her senses were gone. Her knees were pulled to her chest as she continued to stare out the window.

The fog was gone and the sun shined through the window. Black circles formed under her eyes while her once bouncy hair, laid flat on her face. She still wore the lingerie, refusing to change into something else. She couldn't do anything, not even when the door opened to reveal her friend.

"Kelly? Oh thank God I found you. Everyone was worried about you and…" Mickie froze when she saw the mess on the floor. The remaining bones that didn't decay floated on the liquid leftovers. Mickie's back hit the door.

"Kelly! What happened? Oh my God. Is that a person…" she stopped. She noticed two eyeballs staring at her.

"Is…is…that my husband?" she cried.

Kelly didn't give her an answer as Mickie landed on the floor and cried.

"Oh my God, Randy! No! This can't be. Kelly, please tell me what happened?"

Kelly didn't turn to her as she continued to smoke her small piece of cigarette. Her eyes were colder while the frown became permanent on her face. The noise of Mickie's sobbing ran on death's ear. She heard nothing. She felt nothing.

Kelly was nothing. She was just a shell.


End file.
